12thES
The 12th (East Suffolk) Regiment of Foot(Tico) was a regiment that was founded on March 18th, 2013 and disbanded on May 19th, 2014 History One of the most dominant regiment in its time, winners of the 1st season of the NWL http://www.fsegames.eu/forum/index.php?topic=9812.0 http://challonge.com/NANWL Roster at the the end of the 1st season of NWL(12th winners) in February 2013 Senior Officers Col Tico LtCol Breaches Maj Zorkoth Junior Officers Cpt Who- Cpt Kazz Lt Coconut 2 Lt Ghost Non-Commissioned Officers Ens Zzehth RSM Tammo CSjt JackieChan Sjt Baller Sjt Bees Knees Sjt Bishop Sjt Mathias Sjt Noodlenrice Enlisted Cpl Dom13 Cpl Doxy Cpl Redwall Cpl Rere Cpl Ironstaunch Cpl Serpenta LCpl Boob LCpl Datbear LCpl Jay The Pedo LCpl Johnny LCpl KillerShark LCpl Kudelsky LCpl LameHorse LCpl Rebel LCpl Waste Rgl Alexander Rgl Carolusrex Rgl ComicSansMcgee Rgl GLman Rgl Saltyy Rgl Sharpshooter Mus Solidlife Pte AN Assassin Pte Alex Pte Babyg Pte BatGod Pte Chinto Pte Coonoo Pte DJ Tobi Pte Dean Pte Dragoon Pte Edgar Allan Pro Pte Evanovic Pte Ginga Ninja Pte Gorcho Pte Gruffman Pte JokerZ Pte JollyMan Pte Karshaw Pte Lysol Pte Mack Pte Naens Pte Nano Pte Nightdoge Pte PloC00n Pte RUNT28 Pte Rampage Pte Red62 Pte Sam Pte Sebastian Pte SoloBolo Pte bconway132 Pte jacob Pte redrocket Recruits Rec Atlagator Rec BattleBuddha Rec Big Irishman Rec DJEskimoniam Rec Eabor Rec Herishey Rec Iheadshotya Rec Lardo Rec P.Tillotson Rec PowerMangoes Rec Richard MacDarcy Rec Sinclair Prime Rec Stonewall Rec TheDarKnight Rec TheEastBeast Rec TreeStump Rec Vaes101 Rec Yuki Rec bisquick350 Rec fr33k4all Rec hoosdatGuy Rec mathewl4 Decline, Disbandment and reformation into the 25th/18th A quote from Ticos last post on the 500th page of the 12th thread "R.I.P. 12th It was an honor serving with you all in this regiment and participating with those in this community. I and my fellow officers have pretty much been tired of this game for the past 6 months, at least. We've stuck around for our great members and community and it's been a blast. But, all things must come to an end. Regardless of the lame opinions of the bigoted haters, I think the 12th was pretty fucking ballin'. My officers, myself, and several of my other members have just reached the end point with the game. We're not retiring, but we are disbanding our regiment and regimental activities. And so ends the 3rd great age of the North American NW community. However, we are continuing a group existence as a community together in our Teamspeak playing a variety of games. Members will be invited, those of the 12th or otherwise. I'll miss the 12th and its regimental activities. Most of all I'll miss those members who will eventually separate from our group. The great thing about this game and community have always been the friendships forged and I value all those that I've made. We will be back. You haven't escaped our power, NW community. We grow bored, but we'll be back. It will probably be for a successor game (BCOF hopefully,) but it will happen. Our sleeper cells will reawaken and the regiment shall reform and we shall reclaim the title and prestige that our proud group has held for years. You've been warned. R.I.P the 2nd (Queen's Royal) Regiment of Foot R.I.P the 15th York (East Riding) Regiment of Foot and R.I.P the 12th (East Suffolk) Regiment of Foot /end 12th" The regiment later reformed into the 25th, which shortly the name was changed within a week to the 18th (Royal Irish) Media